


Lunacross Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, sorta?, theyre just teens, theyre not in school or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Any and all miscellaneous Lunacross fics I write will go here





	

“Miles I know the way to your house, you don’t have to drag me.” Kerry said exasperatedly. Every Friday after school let out Miles would drag Kerry over to his house to play video games. And okay, “drag” really wasn’t the proper term for it. Kerry was always just as excited as Miles to hang out.

Miles just smiled back at Kerry “Come on man! I’m excited! We couldn’t hang out last week since you got sick. We haven’t hung out in sooo long!” Miles had pouted almost the entire day on Monday because Kerry had missed their weekly hang out and Kerry did feel a bit bad, but on the other hand he would have felt like shit if he had accidentally gotten Miles sick.

“You’re exaggerating, but… I was pretty lonely last Friday. It sucked not being able to hang out.” Kerry said nervously. Miles was the one who was always super honest with his emotions. Kerry was never good at stuff like that.

Miles’ face lit up like a Christmas tree “Dude!” Miles exclaimed and grabbed Kerry’s hand “I felt the same!”

Kerry jumped and tried to pull his hand out of Miles’ grasp. “Miles!” Kerry hissed “Don’t just hold my hand in public like that!”

Miles grin just grew bigger as he stated walking again, pulling Kerry along behind him.

“Aww why not? You get all red and blushy whenever I do it. Its adorable Kerrian.” Kerry had buried his face in his free hand by this point.  
“Doesn’t mean you have to do it…” Kerry said weakly.

“Come on Kerry. I can think of loads of better ways to spend our time besides playing video games” Miles said and winked.

“Oh my God, Miles!” Kerry practically shrieked while Miles let out a full blown laugh. Miles could be embarrassing but Kerry loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with this ship for so long <3


End file.
